


Proving a Point

by unicornfruit (FYWC)



Category: The Maccabees
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FYWC/pseuds/unicornfruit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix thinks he is better at playing guitar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proving a Point

"Come on Fe, it’s not important, let’s just forget it" Hugo pleaded.

After an evening of drinking and smoking to celebrate the end of the tour, the pair were now debating who was better at playing the guitar. A debate that could easily get taken too far, especially given the fact that they were both under the influence. The others had all left not too long ago and Felix and Hugo were alone in Felix’s tiny south London flat.

"Does that mean you agree that I’m better? Of course you do" Felix continued, not giving Hugo the chance to respond. "And you know what else I’m better at?"

Hugo didn’t say anything but looked back at Felix questioningly.

"Kissing" Felix said bluntly.

"What? Where has this conversation even come from?" Hugo asked, confused.

"I don’t know" said Felix, as he continued to attempt tidying the flat all the while still drunk. "I just remembered I saw Kate the other day, you know, the one we were at school with?"

"Yeah" Hugo replied, beginning to feel anxious. Kate was his first girlfriend. It didn’t last long and, unfortunately for him, her next boyfriend ended up being Felix. It was a sore subject to talk about for quite a long time and was the source of many an argument during their school years. Hugo always felt like he lost out to his older brother on a lot of things and right now he didn’t want to start another argument.

"Well anyway.." Felix was still talking "You know we both dated her? Well she said that I was the better kisser!"

"Felix don’t be so stupid"

"I’m a better kisser than you! I’m a better kisser than you!" Felix sang, dancing around the kitchen.

"Felix, stop it!" Hugo said raising his voice. He didn’t want to start a fight but he had no idea why his brother was being so obnoxious and childish. He could still hear Felix chanting away in the background and he could feel himself getting more and more angry. 

"Hugo are you listening to meeee? Hugo I’m a better kisser than you. Hugoooooo I’m a be—"

"Prove it!" Hugo shouted, almost immediately regretting it. He felt his cheeks flush, feeling dizzy from the remaining alcohol coursing through his veins.

Felix remained silent but started to inch his way towards his brother slowly, a smile gradually stretching across his lips. Neither of them spoke as Felix came closer so that he was now standing right in front of Hugo. Hugo didn’t quite know how to react as he felt his brother’s lips against his own, kissing him slowly and gently. He couldn’t help but let himself fade into the kiss, eagerly pulling his brother closer in a rush of lust.

Hugo felt Felix groan against his lips as he relaxed into the kiss, their breathing deepening, hands pulling each other closer. Felix manoeuvred them towards the couch and pushed Hugo down onto it, straddling his lap. Hugo let his brother’s tongue tease his mouth and feeling the heat building in his crotch he couldn’t help but moan with pleasure. Felix moved himself so that his leg was in-between Hugo’s and moved his mouth slowly down his neck and collarbone, he felt Hugo shiver underneath him before his mouth made its way back to Hugo’s lips.

Hugo was surprised at how much this whole event had turned him on, feeling himself almost bursting out of his jeans. He felt Felix’s knee nudging at his crotch in rhythm with their kisses. They continued to kiss passionately, lying down on the couch as Felix rocked his hips against his brother. He knew exactly what he was doing and it didn’t take much longer to get Hugo over the edge. 

Felix stood up and looked down at his brother on the couch, who’s face was red and glistening with sweat and his breaths were heavy. Felix raised his eyebrow questioningly and waited for the response he knew was coming form Hugo’s mouth.

"Ok, you’re right"


End file.
